


Larry the Duck vs Lord Voldemort

by ElliahRose



Series: A guide to Parenting and Villainy [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is an Inferius, Inferius Harry Potter, Larry the Duck is adorable, Poor Voldemort, Possessive Voldemort, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent, and also a menace, someone save Voldemort, who is so done with his adorable son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliahRose/pseuds/ElliahRose
Summary: All Voldemort wanted to do was hold a meeting with Inner Circle. He didnotwant to deal with his son's adopted duckling.AKA, Voldemort and co. deal with Larry the Duck, and Little One is an adorable noodle.Side story to 'Little One with Green Eyes'
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Larry the Duck, Harry Potter & Voldemort
Series: A guide to Parenting and Villainy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734274
Comments: 22
Kudos: 426
Collections: Villains Being Good Parents





	Larry the Duck vs Lord Voldemort

_**-November 27, 1991-  
The Dark Lord’s Castle** _

“With Lucius as Minister, we can begin implementing new legislation that will ensure---”

_Quack!_

“---the Statute of Secrecy is enforced strictly. It is imperative that our status is hidden from the muggles. We cannot risk getting into a war with the muggles. Despite their lack of magic they are---”

_Quack! Quack, quack!_

“---incredibly dangerous. They have the ability to wipe out entire countries with a push of a button, and they greatly outnumber us---”

_Quack! Quack!_

Voldemort closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply through his mouth before he blew out the air in a loud huff. His Inner Circle sat in their seats, and to their credit, they did not question the appearance of the duckling currently resting half-hidden behind Voldemort’s throne. Voldemort debated chucking the creature out of his room but ultimately decided the tantrum his child would surely throw was not worth it. 

“They greatly outnumber us,” Voldemort continued, clearing his throat. “And because of this, our numbers would suffer drastically. Lucius, how has the New Ministry adapted to your leadership?” 

“It was rocky for the first few days, My Lord, however, they seem to have acclimated quite nicely,” Lucius said. “If I may, how should I address the new legislation? Do you want me to introduce it in the Wizengamot---” 

_Quack! Quack!_

Lucius paused, his cool grey eyes darting to where the duck sat for a second before he continued. “Would you like me to introduce it in the Wizengamot meeting next week?”

Voldemort rested his head in his hand as he thought. “I believe that introducing it to the Wizengamot would be a good idea. We will have to see how they react to it and adjust our plans accordingly---”

_Quack! Quack, quack, quack!_

“Ahem,” Voldemort cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the duck that had moved from behind his throne to sit at his feet. “If the Wizengamot is in favor, then I believe we can push the bill.” 

“I understand, My Lord.” Lucius said, nodding his head. 

“Moving on, Bella, tell me, how has Severus been acting?” Voldemort asked. After Severus was revealed to be a traitor (unwilling or not, he still betrayed Voldemort.), he set Bella up with the task of watching him to make sure he didn’t do anything. 

“Oh poor little Sevvy-kins!” Bellatrix cooed, a mad cackle escaping her lips. “He’s so miserable, My Lord! Forcing him to train the new recruits was truly brilliant!”

“Has he done anything suspicious?” Voldemort asked, leaning back against his throne. 

“No, My Lord,” Bellatrix said, shaking her head so that her ebony curls would flop about. “He hasn’t participated in any traitorous behavior.”

“Good. You know what to do if he does?”

“Yes, My Lord! I get to torture him until his eyes and ar bleed!” Bellatrix said, her eyes wide with excitement before they dropped into a pout. “I haven’t had the chance yet.”

“Don’t fret, my dear,” Voldemort said. “There will soon be an opportunity for you to have some fun---”

_Quack! Quack!_

“Might I torture that duck, My Lord? It keeps interrupting you!” Bellatrix said, her fingers itching towards her wand. 

“As much as I would love for you to torture it, I’m afraid you cannot.” Voldemort said with a regretful sigh. 

“My Lord?”

“The duck is Little One’s.” Voldemort said with a sigh. The members of Inner Circle let out understanding noises. This was not the first time Little One had adopted a stray, and somehow, Voldemort doubted it would be the last. “

“Where did he get it?” Bellatrix asked, leaning forward. Voldemort knew that everyone in his Inner Circle liked Little One, but Bellatrix fancied herself Little One’s aunt. 

“The pond outside in the back gardens.” Voldemort said with a sigh. 

“A wild duck?” Bellatrix gasped. “But it’s dirty!”

“I know,” Voldemort lamented. “But Little One already named it so there was nothing I could do.” 

“And where is Little One?” Bellatrix asked, her dark eyes glancing around to see if the happy Inferius was here. “Surely he didn’t leave his new pet behind?” 

Voldemort paused. “I’m not sure. It is rather strange that Little One would leave the thing alone---”

_Quack! Quack!_

Voldemort was cut off as the duckling decided it’s place on the floor was no longer acceptable, and chose to instead, flutter up to sit on his lap. Voldemort was frozen, his crimson eyes staring at the creature that was currently sleeping in his lap. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Voldemort muttered. 

“My Lord, would you like some assistance?” Lucius asked, eyeing the duck speculatively. 

“That would be most appreciated.” Voldemort said, not wanting to touch the mangy thing. Even after Voldemort cleaned the duck several times, he still didn’t want to touch it. 

Just as Lucius approached the duck, his hand reaching out to brush it off to the floor, the duck opened it’s misshaped bill and let out a loud quack before snapping at Lucius’ fingers. Lucius yanked his hand back like it had been burned and stared at the duck in shock. 

“Well, that was odd.” Voldemort mused as Bellatrix cackled loudly, her mad laughter echoing against the stone walls. 

“Is it safe for Little One to be around? That duck is a menace!” Lucius said cooly. 

“I would be incredibly impressed if you could get it away from him without a tantrum.” was Voldemort’s deadpanned response. 

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, the grand doors to his meeting hall opened to reveal a very frantic Inferius. Little One’s eyes were wide with horror before they landed on the duck resting in Voldemort’s lap. 

“Hello precious,” Voldemort said softly. “Did you lose something?” 

Little One ran over to where Voldemort sat, a relieved smile spreading across his face. “ _You found him!_ ” he hissed. The duck lifted his head and let out a soft quack at the sight of Little One before he flapped his useless wings. 

Little One gently scooped up the duckling and placed it on his head. Voldemort cringed. “Darling, I’m not sure you should keep that thing there---”

“ _Larry likesss it_!” Little One said firmly. As if the duck could understand, it gave a content quack and nuzzled it’s face into Little One’s inky black curls. 

Voldemort sighed. “Please try to keep track of your duck, dear heart.” 

“ _We playing hide ‘n seek, Papa!_ ” Little One said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you play a different game, dearest?” Voldemort suggested, fighting off the migraine that threatened to build. “I’m sure your duck would like that?”

Little One nodded. “ _We play Knights!_ ” 

Voldemort had a feeling he’d regret asking. “Knights?”

“ _Sir Larry hafta rescue prin’cess Snake-Momma!_ ” Little One said with a bright smile. 

Instant regret. 

“Off you go, then,” Voldemort said, already coming up with ways to soothe his soon-to-be-angered familiar. “I believe I saw Nagini resting in the gardens.” 

Little One let out a silent giggle before he skipped off, the door clicking shut behind him. Just as Voldemort opened his mouth to continue, loud crashes filled the air as well as an angered hiss. 

“My Lord?” Lucius asked cautiously, his eyes flitting towards the sound of the ruckus. 

_Dear Merlin._

“Just ignore it.” 

**Thanks for the fan art Emmie! It's beautiful!!! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Voldemort. He is so done. 
> 
> #SirLarrytheBrave
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this little drabble, I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has any requests, please put it in the comments and I'll get to it as fast as I can! [This is not a tomarry (though, I love the ship) so plz, none of that!]


End file.
